Blood and Bonds
by Chezas4wulf
Summary: Who are you without friends, family, or self? Sasuke is captured after a battle with his former allies. Yaoi/slash
1. Chapter 1

Bonds and Blood

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's comments: I am writing for fun, so if you don't have something nice to say, then don't say anything.

His hands were bound behind his back, tied in intricate knots by a professional jounin. It was tight, but nothing to the way his feet felt. His ankles were hooked to the ceiling, pulling on the bones and muscles and burning his skin. The blood was circulating by sheer willpower and the knowledge he had gained during his training. He systematically flexed his body, tensing his muscles against the knot with a surge of power to help loosen them. He swung an inch to the left, then back again with the pull of gravity. His hair, now shoulder length, brushed the ground with a dry swishing sound. A guard was breathing softly to his right, and he resigned himself to the knowledge that he was imprisoned as carefully as he could be.

The sharingan was also restrained by a seal and blindfold, making him completely vulnerable. They had beaten him completely, and left him without a shred of dignity. He had woken up half delirious from a potent drug. Then they had hung him up to dry like the laundry. It was funny actually, because he had killed so many strong shinobi, and now he was about to faint from rushing blood to his head.

Just when he thought he was going to die he twitched at a distant sound. It alerted him that somebody was approaching the door to the room. The sound of sharp heels on the floor told him it was a woman that approached.

"Are you comfortable, Uchiha Sasuke?" The woman's tone was that of a stern woman, someone who was more than your average ninja. He didn't recognize the voice or know who it was, but he sensed the power behind it.

"Who are you?" He asked stiffly, wondering if she would be the one to torture and kill him. It was a dishonorable way to die, but he deserved it. His loathing for himself for what he had done came back to him in a wave of despair. Something that interested him was the scent she carried, it was vaguely familiar.

"The fifth hokage," She paused to allow him time to let it sink in. "I am here to discuss your future."

"…" His curiosity was limitless but he had no leverage in this situation, and the only thing he had was his own choices.

"If you agree to end your search for revenge then we shall allow you to redeem yourself in the eyes of your peers. You shall be stripped of all ninja titles and be unable to go on any type A missions. Instead you will be placed with a group who will work with you but also keep a close eye on you," her voice was crisp, but held back some strange emotion. He could hear her breath quicken, and wondered if her face was as compassionless as her voice sounded.

"Perhaps you should put a collar on my neck." He managed to say dryly, but without energy. He was groggy, and his memory was slightly disjointed.

"Don't speak to the fifth like that!" Someone shouted at him, another woman that had been standing silently at the door. He sensed her approaching and braced for a strike, but it never came.

He laughed at her because it was all he could do, but he was tired, and so bitter. He wished they would leave him to die like this so he could have some peace.

"Your companions are dead, and the akatsuki have been defeated. There's nothing for you with them any longer. You have three days to think about it. When I come back, you may tell me your decision." The door closed with a loud clang. A few minutes later he passed out, unable to keep himself awake any longer. It was a testament to the long battle he had lost and to the hours he had been hung up just like that.

When he woke up the first thing he noticed was that there was no pain. He lay on a straw matt, and was blissfully aware of the renewed circulation in his entire body. The muscles were still complaining, but his skin was sticky with some sort of medication for the rope burn in it. A smell of aloe and herbs wafted into his nose. He had to urinate but it could wait until he got his bearings, which was proving difficult what with his arms and legs still tied and his eyes covered.

He felt the warmth of sun on his face from above and realized he must be underground somewhere. That would explain the temperature and dampness that pervaded his body. However he felt hot, his body was sick, and he was feverish. The last thing he could remember of the battle was the people he had grown up with watching with horrified eyes as the black and red clad members of the akatsuki slaughtered their loved ones. He had only glimpsed them, but now it came back to him that moment of horrified anguish. Only now was he wondering if someone else might want revenge as he had.

He managed to sit up, and lean to the right into the wall. It was soft and made of pounded dirt and clay. He felt nauseated touching it, and almost gagged. There must be a hole somewhere that was meant for a toilet. Carefully he edged around the room, so as not to fall into it. When he had carefully relieved himself he managed to find the matt again, and kneeled down onto it before lying down completely. He felt into a light but troubled sleep that was distracted by loud noises and arguing from somewhere far above him.

When he woke up next he thought that because he was sick he was dreaming about Naruto and Sakura, seeing them as they were when they fought together. Their faces were sad in the dream and Naruto was shouting. They were not companions any longer, and Sasuke turned away from them. He was not like them because he had lost so much, and now he was not sure what he was going to do. In the dream they were in the ocean, and the water was out of control, but he kept straining to see their faces over the waves.

Time was moving slowly but seemed to speed up in fits and spurts. He heard the door open and knew that there were people there, but he couldn't move an inch. If he had the energy he would be able to fend them off and find a way to escape. He couldn't move more than to moan.

"We need to get his liquids up and change the bandages. Don't move him, just put the blankets there," it was like they were speaking through a tunnel, so distant and strange.

"Tsunade-sama, why are we helping him? He's…"

"Don't question me; just do as you're told."

"Yes, ma'am."

He was warm again but disoriented about where he was and why. His mother was there, bathing his forehead because he was sick, and the touch cloth made him groan.

"Mother… it's too hot," he tried to shake it off but was too weak. She didn't speak but took it off him for a few minutes so that it could cool down. Her touch was soft.

"Sasuke, tell me what happened? Why did you attack Konoha?" She asked him, her voice seemed colder than usual. Father was there too, listening closely nearby. Although his eyes were still covered Sasuke was aware that they were both there for him.

"Itachi… is dead. They used him to kill everyone. You were dead," he couldn't quite see whether that made sense to them, but his mother pressed a cup to his face.

"Drink this. It will help you get better." She said calmly. Helping him lean up to drink, her warm hands pushing up his neck gently his mother gave him a good sip of some strange concoction.

"Disgusting," he said, sighing. The drink helped warm him up and suddenly he felt strangely euphoric, and his brain seemed to go numb.

"It tastes bad because it's good for you," she said sternly.

They began to ask him questions, and later he would understand that he had been drugged by the medical sannin who had used a painless but effective interrogation method on him. He told them everything about the battle with Itachi and his accomplices in akatsuki who helped him attack the hidden village of the leaf. Tears trickled down the sides of his face until he couldn't talk anymore. His only brother, the only person who really knew him and could have saved him, was dead. Whom he thought were his parents were now gone as well.

Hours later he was alone in the dark cell with his eyes open behind the blindfold, he took in as much of the room as he could. His mind was a blur but the strength of the mixture was wearing off. Now he realized that the two people had not been his parents, and that they had tricked him into drinking something to make him talk. It hammered home the fact that he would probably be a prisoner there forever, or at least until they decided to kill him.

The fifth Hokage visited him again on the third day as she had promised, and Sasuke was revived by then. Being freed from suspension from the ceiling had helped him clear his head, and when the fever cleared he was able to function. There was a sharp pain in his side where someone had stabbed him, and there were two broken ribs that were healing. He gingerly rubbed a spot on his back with his bound hands where the bandages itched.

The outfit he wore was an unfamiliar cotton gown that reminded him of hospital garb, which loose and airy, but left him vulnerable. He pretended to ignore the hokage of konoha, when she entered. It was difficult because he was blindfolded so completely that any noise, smell, or vibration seemed amplified to his senses.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. You're feeling better I hope?" She smelled like honey, and fresh bread, making his mouth water from hunger. As if to give him away his stomach grumbled irritably.

"Ah, you're stomach is speaking for itself, huh? I brought you some food for after our talk. Or perhaps you aren't hungry?" Her voice had a smile implied in it, and it made him furious. He refused to be baited, but all he wanted to do was kill her at that moment.

"Well, Sasuke-kun? Will you redeem yourself before Konoha and your peers? Or shall we see just how hungry you can get down here in this cell?" The woman was impatient, hoping he would compromise. She knew all about him after tricking him while he was sick, and he didn't trust anything that she said.

"Perhaps I will fare better in the cell, hokage sama," he stressed the last sarcastically. He wanted to leave him alone, or just simply kill him and get it over with. Whichever would suffice. He felt her watching him with the weight of her glare, and he heard her step forward, her perfume wafting around him.

"If it weren't for your friends, you would be dead right now. Perhaps you should appreciate their efforts more instead throwing your life away so easily, Sasuke-kun," she stormed out before he could form a response. In a flash he was back in the battle, screaming with a rage he hadn't realized he had. He had seen red when he had finally met face to face with the people who had forced his brother to take on his dismal mission of killing everyone he ever loved.

"I would do anything to switch with him," he said softly to the door. He hung his head and silently allowed himself to cry for the first time since Itachi died.

After being in that cell for what seemed like forever, he no longer knew how many days he had been there. He began to get in a rage over his imprisonment and especially at not being able to see anything. It made him feel powerless and frustrated with himself, and when he couldn't take it anymore he gave one loud shout and kicked the wall as hard as he could, letting out all the pent up anger he had brewed up inside.

The wall was soft enough for his foot to dig into. He noticed that the dirt was falling around him, and he began to work it further into the wall. Within a few minutes he was already making a sizeable dent in the wall. The further in he went the harder and colder the packed dirt became, and then he hit something strange and metallic. After fifteen more minutes he discovered that a metal pipe was in the wall. The pipe had a sharp edge on the top, and Sasuke used it to cut his hands free. With that he untied the ropes at his feet and uncovered his eyes.

To his shock he found that he was still unable to see even without the blindfold covering his eyes. He felt around them, horrified and blinking rapidly discovered that he was still blind in both eyes. There was no way to know what kind of drug he had been given in the time he had been there. Being sick and delusional had not helped. Sasuke clung to the walls and listened carefully outside the door. He wondered if he would be capable of escape despite being handicapped. The sharingan was possibly affected by this as well, as was probably the whole point.

In the dark tunnel that was his vision, Sasuke didn't hesitate more than a few seconds before breaking out of the steel door with one square kick to its lock. He knew he had reached a turn when a gust of wind blew down on him, and inching forward his foot met the bottom step of a stairwell. Some unfortunate fool saw him then, and Sasuke zeroed in on him with his entire body, killing him in a clumsy but swift attack. The man didn't have time to shout or alert anyone, and Sasuke left him on the stairs because now that he had escaped the cell someone was going to be after him.

At the top of the stairs he turned and found another stairway up to the main level of the village. He had a feeling that this was where he was likely to be caught and sped up, listening for any sign of movement. There was nothing at first when he got to the top, except for the sound of the wind and the wonderful heat of the sun on his skin.

Footsteps scuffled nearby and a woman voiced a gasp that sounded slightly familiar. It was Ino.

"Sasuke," she said so softly that he barely heard it. She seemed to be alone, and seemed shocked at the sight of him. His hair was probably incrusted with grime from the fight and his imprisonment, and he hadn't bathed in a week. The hospital gown he wore was probably a stained mess as well, and he hadn't eaten in days.

"Are you alright?" She asked hesitantly, taking a shuffling hesitating step closer.

"Stay back!" He snarled and put one arm up as he stepped back uncertainly.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" She didn't come forward again, but the genuine concern surprised him. He had never really talked to her before, why did she sound so concerned about him?

"I can't see." He said when he finally calmed down.

"Why not?" she asked in confusion.

"Ino! What the-?" Another strangely familiar but unrecognizable voice joined her, but his footsteps had not even made a sound on the floor. Sasuke tensed in preparation for battle.

"No, Shikamaru! Stop it! Don't use that on Sasuke!" Ino complained too late, because Sasuke was already frozen, caught by the shadow jutsu that belonged to the man who had once been a boy in his class.

"Sasuke-kun, you will come with me to the fifth's office. Now." Shikamaru's voice was stern, with a tone of regret mingled with determination. Sasuke's body moved on its own as directed by Shikamaru. His only consolation was that he wouldn't be forced to stumble blindly around before his former allies.

When they reached the door for the hokage's office there were a flurry of movement and many voices talking at once. He tracked each of them as carefully as possible as he was moved into the room and forced to bow with Shikamaru. His battered ego was nothing compared to the shock that was aroused by his near escape.

"It seems that you decided not to take our agreement," the familiar voice of the hokage was stiff and impatient.

Sasuke was silent, completely unable to move, but he really had nothing to say anyway. There was only one thing he wanted right then, and he seemed to be on the right path to getting it.

"Shikamaru, release him for a moment unless he tries anything funny. Everyone else please leave us and report back to me later," she ordered. When the door closed she resumed speaking in a thoughtful tone.

"There are many that wanted you dead, Sasuke-kun. Most of all those who lost loved ones to your attack, and those you targeted. Perhaps you are merely a scape-goat for those akatsuki but I think that there is a crime committed and you must pay the price."

Sasuke wanted to curse her, spit at her lecture, and demand justice for his brother's fate. Yet he was unable to do any of those things because of Shikamaru's threatening presence, so cold and deadly he wallowed in his hatred silently biding his time. Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she sensed his inner self sitting inside just waiting for a chance to pounce.

"If you are so eager to be an enemy of Konoha Uchiha Sasuke, then that is what you shall be. I was kind to think that you should be imprisoned in such a comfortable place. Some have said that you should be dishonorably killed, and buried in an unmarked grave with only your ancestors to mourn you." She trailed off, for some reason pausing, and without his sight Sasuke couldn't tell why. For a moment he thought she might continue, for she made as if to speak again and stopped.

The air seemed to move, and it brewed up Sasuke's hair, bringing with it a sent that reminded him of a wild breeze. It made his temper flare because he knew what it meant.

"Those people were wrong." Naruto put in tactlessly, his entrance probably intruding upon the room from the window or some other strange entrance place. Sasuke hadn't moved an inch since he had been released from the shadow, but now he twitched his head slightly; tracking the sound while he flexed his hands. Almost at once the chakra filled the room and Shikamaru held tight to him once again.

"Tsunade-sama, if Sasuke dies then I won't have a chance to change his mind. Please!" Naruto was out of breath in his desperation, and Sasuke could hear the strain in his voice.

"What do you expect Naruto? He is not a toy for you to play with, he is a criminal that betrayed and tried to kill you!"

"I know but… that's my problem, and I want the chance to reconcile him. I can do it!" Naruto said firmly. Sasuke could sense a change in Naruto that he hadn't expected to ever hear: a confidence that he had lacked when they had been going through school. It shook him slightly to hear that in someone he had thought below him in every way. The foolish boy had grown up into a dangerous opponent. He had become someone that Sasuke would go up against despite the fact that he was now handicapped and a prisoner. It was frightening but also thrilling, with a possibility that they both would come out losing in the end.

"Sasuke-kun your punishment will be decided right here and now. Since you have refused to sincerely repent and work together with Konoha, your fate is now in Naruto's hands. You have one month to show some remorse for your attacks on the elders of the Leaf shinobi and for aiding the Akatsuki. If you are in thirty days still refusing to change, you shall be given the penalty of death. Naruto, that is the leniency you will be given, and I will hear no more on the subject. Please consult Shikamaru on the imprisonment."

Sasuke had no choice in the matter and his pride held him back from arguing with them. He was prepared for this, because the bleeding hearts of this village seemed to think that everything had a happy ending and everyone could live happily ever after. That was not going to be the case here, he would kill himself before they got the chance to do it.

Sasuke didn't know what to expect from Naruto, but if he thought his old friend was going to start pleading with him to change his mind he was disapointed. The other young man's presence was so subdued that it was disquieting to Sasuke who was unable to judge his mindframe by his expression. When the strange feeling slowly disipated after a few hours he began to feel cold there, without purpose and antsy as though waiting for a mission to start. It was difficult to resign himself to being a prisoner. When the two other ninja had led him to another room down several stair cases, secured him with rope binding his feet and chains for his hands, they left briefly.

The door opened and only one person returned, bringing back with him the smell of the sun and the stronger aroma of food in his hands. Sasuke considered refusing to eat for a moment, but then after his mouth began to water, he consented to taking the chopsticks and groping for the food patiently. Naruto didn't offer to help, and Sasuke ignored him completely. When he was done the chopsticks were taken and he was alone for ten minutes before Naruto returned.

For three days Sasuke silently waited but nothing happened between them. They were at an impasse it seemed, and neither of them wanted to bend. Sasuke listened to Naruto's snoring at night with shock at how easily the other teenager was able to let his guard down with Sasuke there. The room was much warmer than the last one, and he was resting on a thick and comfortable futon with soft blankets on it. He wished he was back in his cell alone, because at least there he was able to suffer this indignity by hmself. Having an audience was making him feel suffocated. He was not sure what Naruto had in mind or what he was plotting, and he wondered what game he was playing. Only time would tell, he supposed.

End of part one


	2. Chapter 2

Blood and Bonds by chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: I am finally updating this fic I started a while ago.

**"Savin' Me"  
**

**by Nickelback**

**  
**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_[Chorus:]_  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_[Chorus]_

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_[Chorus]_

Hurry I'm fallin'

* * *

By nightfall on the fourth day, Naruto left the small cell and did not return. The sudden emptiness of the room struck Sasuke especially hard because he was handicapped by his blindness, making the silence more acute. He crouched alone in the room, feeling trapped in a tomb. Without his eyes he felt weak, and he had nothing to defend himself as good as the sharingan. He couldn't even tell what time it was. Time was spinning out of control, beyond his awareness. The death he had wished for still didn't come for him, and he yearned for it.

His other senses were still reliable and he somehow begun to adapt with his hearing, touch and smell. He was bound carefully, but had slightly more freedom then before, though it was far from comfortable. He could train himself to deal with this. It wasn't impossible to fight without your vision. Right. Strategically thinking, sight was just another tool, another weapon. He had others at his disposal so all he had to do was hone them secretly and bide his time. Sasuke came aware of something slowly as he sat there, thinking about his life and all the things that had happened.

His life had never been what he thought not even when he knew the complete truth about his brother and his family. Now that he was aware of what had become of them, Sasuke had come to the conclusion that more than be like Itachi, he wanted to be like his parents and the rest of his village. Betrayal, revenge, and lies suited him better than trying to be a weak-willed loser. It was ridiculous to put yourself out for anyone.

Trapped like a rat in a corner, Sasuke was becoming very bored. Nobody had bothered him for almost twenty-four hours. Food had been slid under the door twice, and he had his own privy in the far corner of the room that he could just barely reach with his ties. He had always been fawned over, by girls in his class, his family, and his teachers. Recalling the sound of Ino's voice when she'd seen him, Sasuke knew he must look like a monster. Her voice sounded much more mature and lady-like, but the shock in her tone was clear as crystal. He couldn't help but think that she must be really beautiful now.

The smell of the leaves was the first scent he distinguished from the rest. From the moment he awoke it was pulling at him unconsciously, taking him back through the years to when he had trained in Konoha long ago. It brought him down into memories and the unavoidable agony of the life that he'd never really had. For him the train wreck that had been his childhood was full of lie, after lie. Again and again he had believed only to have someone close to him take it all away from him. Who was he then? If not a proud member of a loyal clan of ninja, if not a trusted member of Konoha, and if not a friend, he wondered where that left him.

By the fifth evening the door of his cell opened, but Sasuke didn't move a muscle. His face was pressed to the ground, as he lay on his stomach pressed to the right wall of the room. He hadn't bothered with the food he had been given, and hadn't drunk any water for hours. He was drifting in and out of his consciousness, not bothering to guard himself against possible attacks or even really hearing the one who had come in. Distantly he heard the person near him, but nothing was registering about them. It was like he was already dead in his heart, so his body was just following suit.

Sasuke passed out even as his senses told him that the person was looming above him, but he didn't have the energy to resist falling unconscious. His back was bare and cold and that was the last thing he remembered.

When he tried to open his eyes he saw nothing, and that jarred him back to awareness. He fumbled for something to stabilize him, reaching out and feeling for the wall with his right hand. He stared blindly, and felt the texture of the hard stone wall, full of tiny bumps that led to more jagged lumps. The beating of his heart was painfully loud and fast, and he cursed himself for feeling so weak without his eyes. Still he was getting used to it. After a few moments of getting his bearings, he glanced around.

"Sakura," he announced, aware of her presence all at once. It made him realize that she must have been the one to heal him and bring him back this time. He vaguely recalled small hands touching his chest and an overwhelming heat. She had become very skilled at healing now, but it just managed to infuriate him. He heard her clothes rustling, and the sound of her figdeting with something hollow.

"Sasuke, I..." she bit back her words, and Sasuke realized he was scowling just at the sound of her voice.

"Why did you heal me? It's stupid to heal someone whose going to kill you," Sasuke said with a chilly wrath. He sensed that she had stood up and stepped back a little, making space between them as his anger mounted and became almost tangible. The hatred he felt for this place and its people was not limited to her and would not be bottled up. It seemed to spill out of him in waves.

"Sasuke," Sakura was not afraid of him, that much he knew. She would let him kill her, but something had changed and he didn't like the feeling he was getting from her. "I love you."

Without another word she left, and he was panting hard with the rage that was smothering him. She would say something like that when he was at his weakest, rubbing it in while he couldn't stop her or escape. His days of running were over it seemed, and now he was faced with this situation he had never anticipated. If he could get away he knew he would continue down the path he had begun, toward the endless battles and tests to see just how long his luck would last.

Once he calmed down he began to wonder about her and how her confession of love was different from the last time she had said it. She had been so desperate to tie him to her when she said it before, trying to keep him there with their feeble companionship. It had failed obviously, but this time the emotion behind it was no longer full of turbulence and fear. Sakura had sounded like she was saying goodbye to him this time. Like she didn't expect him to go back to the way he had been during their training, a foolish ninja from a lying clan willing to follow their bidding like a puppet. No, she was saying she loved him almost like it was the last time she would have the chance to say so to him before... what? Before they executed him, of course.

That was the thing that relaxed his nerves finally, the idea that he was on death's row. He could tolerate this now, just knowing that he would finally get the peace he had been waiting for. Living like that now was the only hope he could grab onto. He wanted that finality because in this situation it was the only thing he had left.

Sleep finally came for him, after he finally gave in and ate some of the soup they had given him. He disgarded the fish and noodles there, just sipping the broth slowly feeling the heat in his stomach, and realizing from the first sip that it was chicken soup. There were a few spices in it that added flavor and was a distinctly Konoha recipe. That made him lose his appetite rather quickly and he couldn't finish it. Finally he lay down on the small futon to rest, feeling strangely heavy. They were putting some drug in the food, but before he could figure out exactly what it had been he fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto knelt down in the dark room, allowing the dim light from the hall to shine down on the prisoner there. Sasuke was covered in bruises all over his body, and he was laced in bandages. He had the bowl of half eaten broth clutched in one hand on the futon, and was curled in a fetal position. Sakura had given him the medicine to heal him and the sleep medicine to make sure he actually got rest. He hadn't slept once in the last two weeks, and now they were worried about his health. His eyes were going to be sealed for the time being, and until the Hokage deemed it safe to release Sasuke. Naruto sat in the cell beside his unconscious ex-teammate, staring down at him. Sasuke was way too thin for Naruto's liking, and in order to heal from their battle Sasuke would have to eat more. His trays were reportedly coming back full every time, and this was the first time he had given in and eaten something.

Sasuke had been almost another person when Naruto faced him in battle, almost like he had forgotten everything they had been through together. His eyes had been so cold, and he had used the Sharingan so carelessly. It felt wrong to fight Sasuke now, when all Naruto wanted was a chance to give him a new life. They could forget everything and start over. That was if Sasuke could forgive Konoha for the crimes against the Uchiha.

They had both grown much since they had last met together, and even Sasuke's hair had grown so long. He seemed too vulnerable to Naruto, who could only remember Sasuke ever being vibrant and strong. Now he was like a long abandoned shell. It was intolerable to Naruto.

The temptation to turn Sasuke over to examine his face and wounds was strong, but he didn't want to irritate those deep cuts further. Touching him when Sasuke was in this state also was something he was loathe to do, because it made the situation too real. He didn't want to see how close he had come to killing Sasuke. The other boy was so full of fire, and now he was so close to dying. That was why he had to allow the old lady to make her decision, and try to cooperate with her. Unfortunately he didn't know what was going to happen to Sasuke.

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Blood and Bonds chapter 3

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Author's note: Dude, I love Sasuke. All those Sasuke haters can go screw themselves. Hope u like.

Sasuke dragged himself from his sleep more slowly than usual, with a head full of foggy dreams. He woke up thinking about Itachi, along with a huge headache that danced against his skull. With an effort he pushed himself upright, and waited through his dizziness. He blocked out his thoughts, and the aching regret that went with them. That was in the past. His future only held revenge. One hot tear escaped down his face but he allowed himself that one. There would be justice for his family and himself for what had been taken from him.

There was food at the door already, so it must be morning. He took the apple, drank some water and left all the other things. He had to move slowly, so as not to betray his clumsiness and break the glass or bowl. For all the sparse conditions of the cell he found something curious on the tray. It was a long thin stick, which upon further examination turned out to be a flower. For a moment he imagined himself tearing the delicate petals off and tossing it into the food, and he was going to do just that when he felt a piercing pain. One of the tiny thorns hidden beneath the single leaf had not been cut. He held it loosely in his hand, and then decided to keep it.

He ran his hand through his hair using the water to clean and comb it through. He sprinkled some on his face as well, wiping it dry with his torn shirt. When the foot steps approached his room he was glad the water had already dried. Four Anbu lightly stepped forward and into the room to escort Sasuke out. He heard their cloaks whispering around them and their breathing brushed against their masks. They offered him assistance which he ignored completely, and stood up fully for the first time in days. His legs were sore from wounds and from sitting. The rope burn from being hung out to dry had begun to heal, but was still there to remind him of his fate as an Uchiha.

He followed behind the first two Anbu, listening for every step so that he could walk behind them. When they stopped he paused as well, and then they opened two doors that could only lead to the Hokage's chambers. It smelled like gun powder, and Jasmine, a strange combination that served to distract him. There was no one in the room but the hokage. All the Anbu left besides one.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade began formally, as though reading. "Have you considered our terms..."

"No," Sasuke refused before she could finish her speech. "I will not become a mindless slave of this nation. I will avenge my clan or die trying."

His voice shook with the anger, his dream coming back to him. He hadn't meant to get angry, and with concentrated effort he calmed himself. He waited for the woman to say something to change his mind or argue and spout more Konoha propaganda.

"I see."

A long silence fell in the room, leaving Sasuke to try desperately to discern any sign of movement or change in the room. Nothing happened for a long time and finally Tsunade sighed.

"Uchiha Sasuke, since you refuse to cooperate you shall have the fate befitting an enemy of our country. You will be taken to the mountains and given a cowards death by beheading. There will be no mourning for you, and your clan will be left without any redemption, and their name will go down in history with such a stain," Tsunade was baiting him, trying to get him angry.

He laughed out loud then, unable to hold it in for a moment longer. His entire body shook for a few moments, and he couldn't breath it was so funny. He tried to stop laughing, but couldn't hold back. The hokage was talking about family name, his family name. The name that Konoha had dragged through the dirt, and stomped to death without a backword look? The Anbu made a soft sound but then stilled when Sasuke remained where he was rocking back and forth.

"My name?" He choked out, but he found himself suddenly unable to laugh any more. "That name will go down as a clan murdered by a traitor. Fortunately I learned the truth, that my family was a bunch of scapegoats for Konoha. I'm glad I at least knew about Konoha's duplicity. You can say what you want about them _**after** _I'm dead."

Tsunade cleared her throat uncomfortably at his outburst, and shifted in her seat as though she had realized she had stepped in a land mine. She was silent again, leaving him in the dark about what she really thought.

"Goodbye Sasuke. I wish we could have met under other circumstances, but as it is I hope you find your happiness in death, for that is the road you have chosen."

For a moment when he recognized the regret in her tone, and he understood then that really she had no direct connection with what had happened with his family and Konoha. But her position as the Hokage made her indirectly responsible. He didn't care as long as Konoha suffered.

"Until we meet again," Sasuke said spitefully. He was eager to get away from her presence, and out into the fresh air. It had been over a week since he'd been outside, and he was beginning to feel something distantly like excitement just in being out of Konoha. If he could escape the one measely Anbu, then he would be able to make his getaway.

He was finally there, storming out of the doors, following the heat of the sun as he held onto the wall. The Anbu's presence was there nearby, but he ignored it for a moment, and just stood there. Although he couldn't see anything he was suddenly aware of his head spinning, and he was going to be sick. He fell to his knees and vomited in the cool grass. The sound of birds came from all sides, but he was focused on his breathing, the strange feeling was receding, so he sat back on his ankles. A strong hand gripped his arm and yanked him up, the iron-like grip bruising him. Sasuke was shoved forward and he got his balance and tried to regain what was left of his composure. It was difficult to get angry at someone who was always moving silently around and he couldn't even see them.

They were going up a path, that much he knew, and it was rocky and full of tree roots that rose out of the ground like tiny traps set just for him. He was weak from hunger and dehydration, and each time he tripped over one he fell a little harder. The frustration was getting to him and apparently it was getting to the Anbu as well because Sasuke felt something poke him in the arm. He stopped and glanced toward the feeling. He lifted a hand and touched a long tree branch. It was small enough to hold, but long enough to use as a walking stick, and Sasuke gripped it carefully. He didn't really have to say anything. Whoever this was, they knew him, and he probably knew them. In the end he hated them just as much as anyone else from Konoha. It didn't matter who it was.

They were walking for another two hours when Sasuke paused and glanced to the right. Before he could call out, the attack came. Two men on either side, and one from above. A kunai was thrown at Sasuke, easily deflected with the help of his stick. He smirked, and pivoted forward to hit the first assailant in the neck with a powerful hit. The man was out cold, and Sasuke paused to listen. It was getting easier to using his hearing and chi alone to sense the next attack. On his left another movement and Sasuke dodged. He felt a sharp blade graze his face near his blind eye, and he decided this was getting a little too close for comfort. With a fake step to the left, Sasuke led his attacker in and managed to disarm him with a well placed kick. The man yelled in surprise, probably taking him as an easy target. The knife clamored to the ground and Sasuke grabbed it on the sharp end, and flung it at his opponent, who was close enough to smell. It wasn't a pleasant odor.

Distantly he wondered where the Anbu had gone. An impact from his left told him that the Konoha ninja was taking care of his own business. Sasuke was gasping for breath, and he realized he may have used up his limited energy already. He had managed to throw up his food from this morning and hadn't eaten since then. As he waited for the next person to come he heard a distant crash and something hit him in the stomach, piercing his clothes and skin. It was a dagger. He grabbed it, trying to check how deep the wound was even as he pulled the weapon out. The hot blood that spilled out from the wound was an unpleasant dilemma. He groaned, feeling himself trying to slip out. He fell back and landed hard against a tree. He tried to focus on hearing for an attack so he could stay awake. He put pressure on the wound and waited. The one who threw the dagger never came, instead it seemed the Anbu was taking care of it. A man shouted in alarm and there was a loud thud, then a bird flew by to escape the battle.

Sasuke figured that the attackers were probably bandits or something, because they had been outnumbered but they had only fought for a short time. The Anbu approached him with slow steps, and knelt beside him. He made himself known clearly so there was no question of who he was. Impatiently he tried to pull Sasuke's hand off of the bleeding gash.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke snapped, slapping the hand away. The Anbu didn't speak at all, and it seemed suddenly by doing this he was cleverly able to hide his identity. With a large hand he grabbed Sasuke by the throat, slamming his head against the tree to prove that Sasuke couldn't stop him from doing what he wanted. He was right, because when Sasuke hit the tree he saw stars behind his closed lids. Within a few minutes the wound was carefully wrapped with some herbs and healing ointment mixed in. The ninja knew his stuff that was for sure.

"Why heal me if you're just going to end up killing me anyway?" Sasuke asked in outrage. The whole thing was stupid. "Why don't you just kill me right now? This little trek up a mountain is really troublesome, right? So just do it!"

The Anbu was putting the medical supplies away in his pocket. Then he pulled Sasuke up by the arm and dragged him into the forest, where Sasuke could hardly get his footing. Twice he twisted the same ankle and cried out in protest. This guy was determined to punish him little by little it seemed. Then when they went far enough in that the Anbu was satisfied, he threw Sasuke down on a mossy tree, jarring Sasuke's already pained body. He cursed fluently at the man, kicking him on the leg as the man stormed off. What the hell was this, some kind of personal vendetta? That woman must have picked someone with a special hatred of the Uchihas just to make his last days as awful as possible. Well just because he was blind didn't make him an easy target. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

Unconsciously he was a little glad that he was going to be travelling far from Sakura and Naruto, with only some strange bully of an Anbu to accompany him. This was at least easier to deal with than Naruto and Sakura's pleading for him to change his mind about what he was going to do. So selfish of them to not understand his feelings, and try to force him into a position where all of the family who died for Konoha were meaningless. He couldn't forget, and now unmourned they were about to be completely finished off. Well if this was his ending, he was going to make his best effort to make things better. First things first, he had to get a real meal and some sleep. Then the fun would begin.

End of Chap 3


	4. Chapter 4

Blood and Bonds by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Comment: I am hungry. Damn school sucks, why did I think I could come back and do this again? I can't do my stupid hw because I scratched the cd. N e way hope this story makes your day better like it did mine.

* * *

They were walking again, down the road that was becoming more twisted and windy as they traveled. Since eating and regaining some energy, Sasuke had become better at dodging the roots and rocks down the path. The Anbu seemed to be always nearby but ever out of reach and sometimes even out of his hearing range. It made him wonder if there were times when the Anbu wandered off on his own. Of course that was a unlikely thing but the rustling leaves were so close and there was nothing else to listen to. He had never felt alone like this since he had discovered his entire village down to his parents dead. This quiet lonely place was like the last miles of his life, but he had to think about it during each step. It was time to plan his escape.

They had eaten well that morning, and the smell of pheasant had been undeniably delicious. He was able to eat his entire portion along with the vegetables that the Anbu had heated up. It helped him wake up, and he was able to get more distance while they walked because he had more energy. A light drizzle was dogging their steps on and off so Sasuke was damp for most of the morning. It didn't bother him but he hoped that it would stop before nightfall so that he could have dry ground to rest on. It was the beginning of spring but the weather still had a bite to it.

A high pitched squeal like a laugh cut through the dreadful silence. It made him miss the peace and quiet for a moment, and then he forgot about that and focused on what the sound meant. A low voice spoke and he heard a childish reply. Another voice that was even louder began chanting about wanting to get back to the village. Sasuke stopped in his tracks shocked by the implications of this situation. From what he was hearing, he had just stumbled upon a Konoha ninja, probably a Jounin, and his students. It caught him so off guard that he froze when they turned the corner, and walked so carelessly up to him. Sasuke heard the three students clearly, two taller ones and a petite one. If he could guess perhaps two boys and one girl. He felt the heavy stare of the Jounin's eyes on him without needing to see it, and the sudden silence from the students was another indication that they had noticed him. Thinking of Orochimaru he knew he could take them all out if he had his katana, even without his vision those first few moments of surprise were the advantage he normally would have taken to strike. He paused instead and couldn't help but note the parallels he saw between them and himself.

Sasuke wondered how he looked to them, with his empty stare, and the bandages criss-crossing his body beneath his ragged clothes. He wore the same thing he had on when he had fought Naruto, and although his garments were black they probably showed signs of damage. The Jounin casually led the young ninja past Sasuke, and he tilted his head to hear them go by. What would happen if he took one of these vulnerable children as his captive and used them to escape? The sons and daughter of Konoha...

The children were hardly hardened ninja but they were more cautious than normal children, much more wary of strangers. They were staring at him so hard that he could practically feel their eyes on his face. He was leaning on his walking stick, as though he had decided to take a rest from a stroll through the woods. His chance had come to attack but at that moment, a small foot struck one of those troublesome roots and the girl tripped, crying out in that same high pitched voice. Her arm swung out and hit his chest, and he caught her easily with one hand as she fell into him. The sweet smell of candy and sweat wafted up at him.

"Rena-chan!" The nearest boy called as he rushed forward.

As he caught her he heard the Anbu arrive swiftly at his other side, a kunai cutting into his throat uncomfortably in a deadly threat.

"Yuu, don't move," the Jounin ordered sharply.

"But-"

"Be quiet. Rena, stand up slowly. Now step back." The Jounin sounded confident, but the tension in his voice was clear. The only way the girl could back away was if Sasuke released her. Now the man knew by the presence of the Anbu that they were dealing with a potentially dangerous and high profile person even if he didn't recognize him by face.

The girl's small hand pressed into Sasuke, and he allowed her to step away without a sign of aggression. Sasuke snorted disdainfully, and walked past them. The Anbu let him walk past, and put himself between Sasuke and the small group.

"Rena-chan, are you alright?" The boy asked anxiously.

"Yes," the girl said, confusion mingled with her natural upbeat personality.

"Who was that, sensei?"said the other boy, thoughtfully. He didn't sound afraid or excited at all, he merely wondered what all the fuss was about.

"A bad guy obviously, Haru! Don't you know that was an Anbu? You are so out of the loop!" The other boy was so loud, he reminded Sasuke of Naruto. A muscle on his face twitched.

"I prefer being out of the "loop" to being a dunce at everything including girls, right Rena?" the boy said without much inflection.

"WHAT!?"

The voices drifted along until they were too far to be distinguished. From then on the Anbu remained nearby as though he didn't quite trust that they wouldn't come across more innocent bystanders.

"Did you think I'd kill a child?" asked Sasuke after a moment's silence.

"..." The Anbu clearly did, and Sasuke himself wasn't so sure what he would have done if the Anbu hadn't come at that moment. The loud boy would have been an ideal target, he had to admit.

The rest of the day went without incident and Sasuke was taking stock of how far they had travelled. They had only gone a half dozen miles and he knew this path well enough, since it was the only path that led to the mountains. Training in these woods every day since he'd become a ninja was enough to give him an idea of where they were. He was familiar with the smells and animals that were moving around them, and realized how many bird calls and insect songs he recognized. The sound was nostalgic but served to irritate him. He'd been away for so long that he didn't want to remember the happiness he had known for that short while. It was a fake sort of happiness that had shattered like so much glass.

That night was especially cold, and Sasuke struggle to start a fire. He managed to make it, and eventually he dropped into a light doze. By the morning he woke up and found himself wrapped up in a warm blanket and realized that the fire had died sometime in the night. It was so comfortable that he didn't even question it until he awoke later. He stood up and carefully folded the warm cloth as he had learned to do so long ago with Kakashi sensei. Old habits died hard, he supposed. Now thinking about it he decided perhaps he should carry the blanket with him as a sign of "good will". Also it would be a convenient tool now that he had the perfect plan. If the Anbu was careless enough to keep it then he would smart enough to put it to good use.

By the time he got to the river where they had to cross, Sasuke had set up his own plan in escaping. When he went to cross the river which was already at high tide, and moving rapidly, he didn't wait for the Anbu to figure out a way to cross safely. He simply threw the blanket, which was now full of sticks and twigs to the other side. When it landed it almost looked like a person was laying at the edge of the water, resting. If the Anbu was far away he wouldn't realize that Sasuke had escaped until he got up close to the blanket. By that time Sasuke hoped he would be far enough away to safely escape. It wasn't his best idea ever, but with his limited resources he had to take what he could get. With a deep breath Sasuke plunged himself into the water and was swept away with the current, trying to keep his head afloat and swim with the flow of the water.

The water was rough and difficult to swim in, so he was swept away and was pushed this way and that by the turbulent currents. The water pooled in and out of the rocky walls, but he couldn't grab hold of them because they were so smooth and weathered by the water. Finally he was swept into a huge tree branch which hit him hard but fortunately he grabbed hold of it. Following the thicker end of the tree he climbed onto it and managed to get on top. As he started to crawl toward the shore he slipped and hit his head on the slick bark of the tree. With a shout of pain he fell off and into the water, bleeding and totally disoriented. He shouted under water uselessly, and then unable to push himself up above the water, he gave up.

With a bubbly sigh he fell unconscious and began to sink to the bottom as the water dragged him down.

* * *

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Blood and Bonds by chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful story of Naruto!

Author's Note: This is fun to write!!! I know some people won't like it, but you can't please everyone!

The water was so cold, and Sasuke felt himself dying but then he began to choke on the water in is lungs. Strong hands turned him on his side and he gasped for breath greedily. He must have been halucinating because he heard Naruto calling his name and telling someone else that he was alright. They were talking over him, feeling his pulse and generally being a nuisance now that he was awake. For one instant he blinked and thought that if this was real then what was going on? He lurched forward and tried to sit up.

"Woah, stay there!" The other voice said firmly, in a shocked voice. He couldn't place the voice, only that it was familiar, and he lay back in the warm heat of the sun.

"Thank god you found him in time. Jeez, this moron is gonna send me to an early grave for sure," Naruto shouted so angrily.

"How did he get so far? I thought he was blind?" The other one said.

From his muddled brain he heard them but couldn't really hang on to what they were saying. Finally he gave in and fell into an exausted sleep. Later he woke slowly, aware of some distant sound and movement. His escape was a failure this time, but as he woke up he was already thinking about it as a first attempt. His throat was sore, and his head was drumming, but he felt alright. There were more bandages on him now, covering his head like a mummy. He pulled his hair around to make it more comfortable beneath the wraps. As he did a sound to his left alerted him of someone's presence. This was clearly Naruto and the other person, the Anbu. Sasuke wondered how long they had been there.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed.

Naruto practically pounced on Sasuke, grabbing him by the throat in his large hands. It was a familiar feeling, and they were bigger than he remembered, and one of them practically surrounded his throat completely.

"You can't escape me Sasuke. Don't try it again, or I'll find you and I will kill you myself!" Naruto was seriously pissed, but there were undertones of worry in his voice.

"Go fuck yourself Naruto. I'm not your pet," Sasuke gasped, clawing at Naruto's hands to free himself.

Then Naruto was gone again, storming off like a wild monkey to pout by himself.

"What are you trying to accomplish Sasuke-kun?" The other one asked him. "Do you even know?"

"Why do you care?" Sasuke wasn't going to be interrogated.

"I am not like Naruto. I don't really see you as a companion of mine, but I do understand their feelings. However I also understand your position," the Anbu was strangely intrusive. He was standing close to Sasuke, speaking in a soothing tone.

"Well then why don't you let me go? I'm not going to come back to Konoha," Sasuke lied without a twitch.

"What are you afraid of Sasuke-kun?" The Anbu asked. "Are you scared to die? Or are you scared of losing those you love so much that you reject them?"

Sasuke's mouth went slack and he blinked very slowly digesting this analysis of his psyche. What could he say when someone puts it in a way that was difficult to deny without sounding foolish? He was almost certain that Naruto had changed places with the Anbu, and that perhaps there were a half dozen more ninja trailing them, making sure that Sasuke couldn't escape.

"Don't you want love more desperately than anybody else because you have lost so much? Those children before... they remind you of yourself and Naruto and Sakura, don't they?" The Anbu was practically on top of him, and he grabbed Sasuke's hands to hold them still for a moment. "But they're going to die protecting eachother. Unlike you they are going to protect the innocent people of this country and try to help eachother grow. You're just going to be cut down like a wild beast."

"At least I'll die doing what I think is right, and not listening to someone else's ideals!" Sasuke shouted, cutting into the Anbu's monologue.

"You will die. Just as you said, you'll die, all alone and without having helped anyone, or protected those that really love you!" The man's breath was on his face and Sasuke turned his away. But the Anbu's hard mask was gone and his warm lips were on Sasuke's neck.

"Ah!" Sasuke gasped in shock.

"Shh, Naruto will hear. Do you want him to see you cry?" The man's hands were on him, and Sasuke's skin was crawling.

"Cry?" He realized his eyes were overflowing with hot tears. He didn't realize how his near death had shaken him.

A cloth brushed away the wet tracks and then the Anbu got up and gave him his space. Sasuke was embarrassed but he hid it well, and he sat there trying to collect himself. He was stubborn and strong willed and would survive this.

"Are you really an Anbu?" Sasuke asked finally, hiding a sniff.

"No," he sounded annoyed. "You and Naruto never recognize me... what do I have to do?"

"...Shino." Sasuke knew he was right when he guessed. That was how they had tracked him so quickly, and were able to save him.

"Ah, very clever," Shino almost sounded pleased.

"You were the sneakiest one, always wearing those glasses and hiding your eyes. You even use insects, and let them hide within your body," Sasuke was a little disgusted by the idea.

"So? Is it any better than being possessed by Orochimaru or being cursed by him?" Shin shot back easily.

"Hmph," Sasuke didn't really care he was just trying to change the subject. Suddenly he had someone to converse with and it was like a jolt to his system. He unconsciously rubbed his neck to get the tingling sensation of that kiss to go away.

"It doesn't matter. You're going to be under surveilance until we reach our destination," Shino said, patting Sasuke's head as though trying to comfort him. It was a little strange to go from Naruto to this person. He was very different and Sasuke had never spent much time with him, but now he realized he had to keep his guard up.

"Where are we really going?" Sasuke ventured a guess that there was a specific place they had in mind.

"You'll see," Shino laughed. It was more than a little creepy.

* * *

Sasuke heard Naruto return because he wasn't even attempting to be quiet. Naruto came back smelling clean and fresh, probably having changed his clothes since dragging Sasuke out of the muddy river. The smell Sasuke had on him was full of mud and fish, a disgusting combination, now that he became aware of it.

"Here," Naruto threw something at him, and he caught the soft clothes in both hands. They were clean and dry. "I'd help you but I don't want to get kicked again."

It was Sasuke's turn to give the silent treatment, since he was now unsure how to respond in this situation. He wasn't grateful for being saved and Naruto probably realized that much. Sitting there, Sasuke took stock of his situation, and felt more bothered by not being able to see at that moment than he had been in any other. The dept of emotion that Naruto liked to push onto him was so raw and unguarded that Sasuke couldn't help but feel stifled by it.

He focused on the heat of the sun on his exposed skin, and sighed into the tree he leaned on. A spider crawled onto his shoulder and he brushed it off irritably. There were some benefits to being blind and that was being able to pretend that you don't know someone is staring at you.

"You don't complain do you? Even when they sealed your Sharingan and took your sight," Naruto said begrudgingly. "Watching you stumble was hard to do."

Sasuke had water in his ears, clogging them uncomfortably. The water didn't stop him hearing the ramblings of a moron unfortunately. He tilted his head to get it out, impatient for Naruto to get to the point.

"Do you still want revenge?" Naruto was digging and trying to make him open up.

Sasuke wasn't taking the bait even though he was tempted to. After a while Naruto seemed to take the hint that Sasuke refused to answer his prodding questions. It was too late for them to be friends now, after everything that had happened. It had been over the moment Naruto tried to stop him the first time, and failed. When Naruto stood up and turned away, Sasuke listened and waited for him to storm off, but Naruto stood there for what seemed like endless moments. What was he doing?

Just when Sasuke expected him to speak, Naruto walked off a short distance and sat down, as if to give Sasuke and himself some space. Sasuke was surprised that Naruto had learned some maturity since they had been in school. The brat in him wanted to mock Naruto. He wanted to find something to harp on just to get Naruto's positivity in changing Sasuke to become clouded. It probably would make Sasuke feel better but he just didn't have the energy for it, for some reason. The idea was amusing, but deep inside he had a feeling he could no longer goad his friend into fighting with him like he used to anyway.

"Here," Shino spoke near Naruto, handing him something.

"Thanks," Naruto said, and he seemed to be gulping down something from a water bottle. Sasuke's mouth felt parched listening to it, he hadn't drunk water and a river in his lungs didn't count.

Shino's footsteps were lighter than Sasuke would have expected from his height. He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and placed the water bottle to his lips carefully.

"I'm not an invalid," Sasuke snapped.

He drank from the bottle anyway, careful not to spill a drop of it. When he was done gulping it down desperately he held the bottle out for Shino. With deliberate calculation Shino's hand touched Sasuke's as he returned the bottle to him. He couldn't tell if Naruto was watching but there was a strange vibe in the air at that moment, making him wonder what was going on. However no answer was forthcoming, and the strange moment passed without explanation. Shino retreated toward where Naruto was sitting, drawing an invisible line that represented the nature of their business there.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Blood and Bonds

by chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Haha almost said Harry Potter. That's another fic....

****Author's note: Don't get complacent readers, there's more than two characters in Naruto...**^%#!**

Sasuke sat up drenched with sweat and immediately began to shiver from the cool night air. He had fallen asleep curled up between two large trees to get as much shelter as possible. A dream he couldn't recall was quickly fading in his mind, and he was sure he must have cried out at some point. It was almost impossible to tell the time, and he wiped the sweat from his head and listened for a moment. Even the birds were silent, and he realized it was possibly many hours before dawn. The likelihood was that he had barely slept for an hour. Sasuke struggled to stand, and took a few steps off into the woods to relieve himself. There was a noise behind him and he turned around to sit back beneath his tree.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked softly.

He sat beside Sasuke with a sigh, rubbing his hand through his short hair with a scratching noise. Sasuke was distracted by Naruto's strange chi, and wondered how the kyubi would affect Naruto when he was older, and unable to control it. Secretly he was scared of that beast inside Naruto, though he knew how to repel it with the sharingan. Of course he was completely without his sharingan, and at this point very vulnerable if Naruto lost control. Sasuke had been one of the few people that had not known about the monster lurking within his friend. Just another sign that Sasuke was as much if not more of an outsider than Naruto.

He lay back down and mulled over this for a long time, before he was able to go back to sleep. When morning came he was exhausted but ready to keep moving. It seemed Naruto was still thinking about it as well, when he approached Sasuke again after breakfast. They were traveling at a snail's pace it seemed, and Naruto was never one to move silently.

"Your brother came to me before he died," Naruto said carefully, like he wasn't sure if he should tell Sasuke. "He said he didn't want to fight me. I didn't believe him of course, and I told him that I thought of you as my brother. He seemed strange. I guess he kind of smiled. At the time it was very creepy."

Sasuke listened closely, and as something occurred to him he came to a decision.

"I really..."

"Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Huh?"

"Itachi is dead. Just let him rest, I don't want to hear it to be quite honest," Sasuke spoked crisply, but he was calm and finally felt back in control of himself. It was refreshing.

"Ah, sorry," Naruto said uncertainly, obviously thinking that this information would change something in Sasuke. Perhaps he wanted to find some sore spot that he'd previously missed and use it as an excuse to comfort him, but Sasuke wasn't about to give him that leverage.

"Your sentiment is well meant but you and I don't exactly look like brothers, to be honest," Sasuke joked lightly.

"That's not what I meant!" Naruto protested loudly.

"I know," Sasuke said, shrugging off the emotion behind his old friend's voice.

Naruto seemed to mull on this the entire day, or if he did not Sasuke didn't know because Naruto didn't say another word to him.

Sasuke was feeling very sweaty, and dirty, his entire body was beginning to stink of body odor, and although nobody said anything he knew it must be very disgusting to be around him. Sasuke was looking forward to getting to the next turn of the river so he could clean himself up. He was relieved which he heard the trickling water. Without a word to the others, Sasuke put his things down, and sat to unstrap his shoes. He smelled the moist air and tried to peel off the itching bandages from his not quite healed skin. The pain from pulling open his wounds did not slow him from pulling everything off and stepping to the water.

He hissed when the icey water hit his foot. It was a shock that the water was so cold when the stones still held the heat of the day. The night had fallen without his knowledge but the chill of it reminded him that the sun and moon still existed. He rolled his blind eyes at himself for feeling out of sorts again. The way he felt now, he'd never get his sight back. Now he just had to work without it. A small touch on his arm alerted him and he brushed a small beetle off, and scratched his skin to get rid of the feeling.

"That's rude. She's the one who saved your life, Sasuke-kun," Shino said from directly behind Sasuke.

"I don't like it on me," Sasuke spoke over his shoulder, and continued into the water.

He was suddenly annoyed by the length of his hair, and shrugged at the feeling as it touch the back of his neck. With a deep inhalation Sasuke plunged himself into the freezing water. He grabbed a handfull of rocky sand, and rubbed it through his thick greasy hair to try to clean it out. It seemed to do the trick. Feeling his entire body lifted up by the water made him feel renewed and cathartic, almost like he had been freed finally from the ties that bound him. It was a nice illusion for the short time it lasted. He let his feet touch the river bed and sink in a little as he squeezed out his hair.

Sasuke heard someone stepping into the water and listened for a moment, aware of the cool wind on his back. Then the air was blocked by somebody else and he glanced back. A dry hand touched his neck and toyed with his wet hair. Shino didn't say anything to him, just hooked a hand around the back of Sasuke's hand and pulled him in for a kiss. It was warm and slick and his body responded without much help. He wasn't averse to this, even when Shino ran his hands along his back and to his butt. There was a playful squeeze before his hands continued wandering.

A hum seemed to surround them making Sasuke slightly uneasy. He pulled back and listened to the noise rising and resonating in his ears. Sasuke was distracted by the idea that there were insects in the air surrounding Shino and himself.

"Is it bothering you?" Shino asked.

"No. I didn't expect it, that's all," Sasuke listened for a few more minutes trying to relax. Shino was pawing him, pulling him in for more.

"They are curious about you," Shino explained. "They want to know if you are an enemy or a friend."

"Well?" Sasuke chuckled a little. "What are you telling them?"

"I would lean toward friend for now, so we won't be interrupted," Shino was breathing hard, trying to kiss and talk at the same time.

"That's not... a very good idea..." Sasuke answered in between kisses.

"I know," Shino stopped and seemed to be looking at Sasuke, but Sasuke couldn't see his face. He was able to feel it in his gut that something was stirring nearby, and that they were being watched. Sasuke smiled darkly.

"Are you leaving?" Sasuke asked, challenging Shino to see what he would do next.

"No," Shino said distantly.

"Hurry up," Sasuke began his attack, using Shino's body to lead him.

They were both uncomfortably hard now. He knelt infront of Shino using his hands to grasp his cock, and started to suck in earnest. Shino groaned and pushed forward. The water covered Sasuke up to the shoulders, and it added to the erotic sensation of Shino's hardness in his mouth. When he came Shino tensed but made no sound, and the buzzing noise overwhelmed Sasuke for a moment so he was almost completely deaf to anything else but that. Shino didn't hesitate to swap positions, making Sasuke stand over him in the cold air and using his hands and mouth in a most alluring way. It seemed that Shino was not unexperienced in this type of thing, and took control of Sasuke easily.

Sasuke wasn't able to keep as quiet even though he tried his best. He had not been able to get any relief from his tension in the last few weeks, and this was like opening the floodgates. Shino seemed to pull pleasure out of him easily, but Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this. Naruto and Shino seemed to have a history together, or some kind of friendship and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if this was some sort of trap. Shino was eager to kiss him again and Sasuke allowed it, tasting himself on Shino lips.

The rocks on the shore were colder now, so they both got dressed quickly and tried to dry off. Shino stepped toward Sasuke, perhaps to offer help or a friendly touch, and Sasuke slapped his hand away. His passion had cooled and now he was on guard again.

"...I wasn't trying to hurt you," Shino said frankly. "Are you always this suspiscious of other people?"

When no answer came, Shino seemed to reflect on this for a moment.

"Do you trust anyone, Sasuke-kun?" Shino didn't wait for an answer, just took a step away. He volted himself into the tree branch above to make a bed for himself in the dubious safety of the leaves. The rustling he caused in the tree made the branches shiver and shake like a rattle.

"No, especially those I love," Sasuke answered finally, under his breath. Wasn't that a given after the life he had lived?

The evening was a little warmer tonight which made it easier for Sasuke to fall asleep. He clutched at the ground snaking his hands between a tree root as thougu clinging to the earth. His sleep was peaceful for the first time in weeks. Even the whispered conversation nearby couldn't stir him.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Blood and Bonds

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Finally finished this chapter at long last. Sorry for the wait.

When he found out that Naruto had gone on a side mission the next day he wasn't especially surprised. He shrugged when Shino told him, and ignored his implications that Naruto seemed to be in a rush. It didn't effect Sasuke either way, except that somebody else was replacing Naruto, which was the only troublesome thing. The person who joined them was the ever superior Hyuga Neji. Sasuke was glad that he was going to be a quieter companion than Naruto. He knew Neji was a dangerous fighter, and he wondered if his knowledge of pressure points would be useful for giving his sight back. Of course he wouldn't bother asking, but he was curious.

Neji and Shino were talking when he woke up, discussing the food rations and their progress so far. It seemed they hadn't moved far since they had left, but Sasuke thought if they wanted to move more quickly they could carry him. They knew that he wouldn't allow it, but it was an amusing thought.

"Sasuke-kun should have been treated for those wounds," Neji pointed out when he noticed the gashes along Sasuke's arms and legs. He had actually forgotten about how roughly he had taken off the bandages the other night.

"We are out of bandages, because Sasuke already used them all," Shino replied.

"I have some," Neji sat beside Sasuke who was finishing his water. Sasuke cooperated as far as sitting there, and wondered about how Neji had become more socialable than before. He was actually cleaning the cuts and dressing them carefully.

They didn't speak, being that he knew little to nothing about Neji and had never been on a training team with him before. Now he was just a prisoner, so he had no rights but what they chose to allow. When Neji was done Sasuke touched the cloth over his stinging cuts, but didn't thank Neji.

Naruto was already gone for a few hours but Sasuke was distracted as the day moved on. They had set up camp there, it seemed, because when breakfast was over they did not pick up and go right away. It seemed that Neji had been prepared to be there and had brought more supplies to replenish their dwindling food and tools. He and Shino seemed to have a connection somehow, and Sasuke had to wrack his brain to remember. He finally recalled the quiet Hinata was related to Neji, and Shino had trained with her. He couldn't avoid the memories of those days of exams from the past. He hadn't learned enough then, not hardly enough to satisfy himself.

Neji took advantage of that period of rest to practice his forms. The movements were so swift that the wind whistled around them, and Sasuke tried to follow what he was doing. It made Sasuke hunger for a fight.

"Sasuke-kun, you should join me," Neji said, stopping suddenly.

"Uhh, Neji, are you sure that's wise?" Shino asked with a hint of doubt in his voice. "Hey, don't look at me with those weird eyes, I was simply trying to say that Sasuke-kun is a little thin these days if you hadn't noticed."

"Ok," Sasuke agreed, ignoring Shino completely and standing up.

Some exercise would do him good and Neji was not going to be an easy target. He would have to work at a distance as much as possible, and try to use all his other senses. Neji was completely silent as soon as they began their fight. He was using his advantage of sight and full health and didn't show any pity for Sasuke's weakness. It made Sasuke's blood thrum through his veins. He used his one tool that he had control of to launch a rapid attack on Neji, using his fireball jutsu from his vantage point of the trees. Neji avoided it but Sasuke knew he had sent enough flames to box the other young man in and keep him there. Then Sasuke dove at him making his move to get in closer and attack.

He didn't expect to win but the fury of Neji's defensive skills were undeniably frightening. Sasuke couldn't beat it and he couldn't breath because of his own flames. Somehow Neji had turned the situation around, but Sasuke was still glad to have the chance to fight someone since it had been so long. The attack stopped and Sasuke lay panting on the ground, unable to escape the flames nor Neji. Someone leaned over him, and touched his cheek.

"Are you guys through?" Shino asked, outraged despite himself.

"Yes," Sasuke said, then he began to cough from the heavy smoke in the air, the snap and crackle of the flames was all around him. Shino scooped him up and carried him toward the cool air near the river. Feeling woozy, he was weak enough to allow it.

"Look at this mess!" Shino pointed out. "Tsunade sama is going to have a fit if this fire spreads..."

"It won't," Neji said in his unruffled voice.

"Easy for you to say," Shino said, putting a hand on Sasuke's forehead. "You're burning up Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke snorted, unconcerned about how chilled his body was. He was feeling pretty good now even though he had lost the fight, and it seemed that Neji was satisfied as well.

"You have good aim for a blind man," Neji said, clearly impressed.

Shino clicked his tongue in frustration, and they quickly collected their things to get further up the river.

* * *

The smell of burnt wood seemed saturated in their clothes and all around their new campsite. Sasuke's nose was itching constantly. Having Neji there changed the strange group's balance from when Naruto was there, and Sasuke was able to see things as a captive prisoner more clearly. Neji didn't converse with him much, even though he made sure that Sasuke got lots of exercise. He even caused Shino to hold back from harassing Sasuke, making comments that seemed to have a double meaning.

Sasuke was fascinated with Neji's long hair which seemed to whisper around him whenever he moved. It touched Sasuke's face when he fought Neji and he wondered what Naruto might look like if he grew his out. Of course he would look like a monkey with long hair, Sasuke thought. Neji was calm but always on guard with others, but mostly he acted like a prince. Sasuke didn't know how such a feminine man was such a deadly fighter.

The forest was full of different experiences for Sasuke now that they were not traveling. It seemed they were waiting for something but Sasuke was busy getting used to his surroundings. One night he sat up and recognized the signs of an animal nearby.

"A skunk," he said offhand, putting down his dinner for a moment.

"Where?" Shino asked, looking around in alarm.

"No, I just smell it," Sasuke said, as the smell wafted through the air on a current of wind.

"I don't smell anything," Shino mumbled through his food.

It was getting stronger, and after a few minutes Shino grunted, he smelled it too. Neji made no sign that he noticed the unpleasant aroma other than a small sniff, and then continued eating.

"Wow, you remind me of Kiba with that strong nose," Shino said with deep amusement.

Sasuke shrugged, already aware that his sense of smell was becoming keener and with his hearing he was able to navigate and make his way in the woods.

At noon Neji was already preparing to leave again, and Sasuke was soon to meet up with another one of his old rivals. The constant switching was keeping him off balance, and he was becoming impatient with the lack of movement. When the next one came Sasuke was irritated to hear Naruto's booming voice which greeted them enthusiastically.

"Shino," Naruto glanced over at Sasuke as they spoke quietly together, and Shino nodded once. Sasuke heard them walking back but didn't glance over.

"I have to go," Shino announced after their short conversation. "Don't give Naruto a hard time Sasuke-kun."

"Hmph," Sasuke waved him away. He was shocked to have Shino sweep down on him and kiss him. A soft gasp came from Neji but Naruto made no sound.

After the energetic goodbye Sasuke and Naruto sat together in awkward silence. Sasuke pretended that he didn't notice but he wasn't oblivious to Naruto's bad moods, especially when he was cursing to himself over the fire as he tried to make it grow a little more.

"Are you in love with that guy?" Naruto asked, his voice muted.

"Love?" Sasuke asked, totally shocked.

"Yeah. You let him kiss you." Naruto accused. He sounded as though Sasuke had committed a crime. Other than trying to kill the Konoha leaders of course.

"Well when you know you're going to die then anyone will do," Sasuke said clearly, trying to make sure Naruto could understand it. There really was nothing more to it, except physical comfort.

"Really?" Naruto managed to sound even more angry.

"Well, I don't have to care anymore do I? I have no peers, no family, and only a few ninja to live out my last days with. Everything I do is in your hands," Sasuke said bitterly. "Why should I care who it is? I don't expect to see him again, but if I do then I still am going to die soon anyway."

"Don't say that!" Naruto said fiercely. He sounded wounded by Sasuke's words somehow.

"Alright," Sasuke said indifferently.

"Sasuke, you're terrible," Naruto said solemnly.

"Am I?"

"You are," Naruto confirmed.

"Please forgive me," Sasuke said lamely.

"Don't you want anything?" Naruto asked, his voice strained.

"Not really," Sasuke said.

"I see," Naruto was very quiet after that.

They collected their camp and moved on up the trail. It was getting rougher and more steep as they walked, so Sasuke had to be aware of his steps. Now that he was feeling stronger and more capable of taking care of himself, Sasuke felt Naruto's watchful aura more often. He was very serious about not losing Sasuke again. It was a strange sensation, but he tolerated it. The trip was going to be a long one, and he was not as resigned to die as he said.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Blood and Bonds, Chapter 8

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Sasuke. Hehe. -.-

Author's note: Thanks for visiting, I hope you like. If not you can lie and make me feel happy!

The sun rose with a warmth that hit Sasuke straight through the forest leafy roof. He woke up not long after, and decided to get up. Moving made him feel good, and he could feel his muscle begin to strain and strengthen. Naruto's words were echoing in his mind, which only caused him to work harder. There was no way he could have a sudden change of heart and decide peace was the answer.

"Hah!" Sasuke laughed, piercing the silence and cutting a tree that had very thick bark. He felt the wood splinter, and hacked at it furiously, until a shard of it snapped and flew into his eye. He hissed in pain and stopped cutting at the tree with a curse. It hurt as if he had a huge chunk piercing his eye socket. The sweat was cooling on his skin as he gingerly touched his swelling eye. There was a hot pool of liquid running out of his eye and he didn't think it was tears.

"Are you alright?" Naruto said, yawning loudly.

"I'm fine!" Sasuke said, carefully guiding his fingers towards the pain in his sightless eye.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, his concern mounting. Naruto's hoarse voice rose in what would have been a commical pitch if Sasuke wasn't distracted by his wound.

"Ow," Sasuke said, trying to blink away the wood. It seemed to make things worse instead of better.

"Let me see," Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him around. Sasuke lost his balance and flung out his hands onto Naruto's muscular shoulders. Naruto steadied him and grabbed his chin with a tight hold.

"I don't want you're help!" Sasuke was clawing, and struggling to get Naruto off. Naruto pushed him down onto the ground and put a knee on Sasuke's arm to keep him there.

"It's ok! I can get it out, just hold... still..." Naruto was breathing hard, and pushing him with all his strength so he could use one hand to get the wood out.

Sasuke was unhappy to be pushed down and boxed in by someone else. It was a testament to how much muscle he had lost in those few days of imprisonment that it was possible. Slowly he stopped struggling, wanting Naruto to get off of him quickly. Naruto's hand was pushing at his eye, and it stung unbearably and then suddenly the wood was gone.

Naruto brushed Sasuke's hair off of his face, but didn't get off of him.

"You're bleeding," Naruto pointed out, his hand wiping away the hot blood dripping from his eye. Sasuke was confused by the warmth in Naruto's voice.

Had Naruto forgiven him for the past?

It was a thought that caught him completely off guard and made him hesitate. He hadn't cared what Naruto thought before. Suddenly Naruto's weight was gone and Sasuke was pulled off the ground, as if he weighed nothing at all. He disliked being vulnerable most of all, and the way Naruto treated him as though he were made of glass. It caught him completely off guard.

"Don't touch me," Sasuke said, not realizing he was trembling. He was awash with a tide of emotion so strong that he couldn't control it. The air was gone from his lungs suddenly and he was having a flashback. He had experienced this strange tunnel feeling before and had no way of stopping it. The world was closing in around him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke?! Hey!" A voice was calling his name from farther and farther away. It seemed he was falling, but he never hit the ground.

Some time later he floated back to awareness. There were voices, but they were not very clear, talking nearby. The pain in his left eye was acute, although Naruto had taken the wood out of it. He couldn't remember how he had gotten on the tatami mat and when they arrived at the small cabin but it was warm and dry. Somehow he was able to open his eyes and see everything clearly, but he couldn't remember why that was a surprise.

Sakura was there, her face blurred in his vision, and a light emanating from her hands. Her eyes were serious and full of concentration. The feeling of his skin healing was an odd sensation, but eventually he couldn't even feel it. Sasuke fell asleep.

When he woke up next his vision was gone, and there was a strange stiffness in his face. His eye was covered by a small patch and the pain was completely gone. He heard soft snoring next to him, and he discovered that all of his warmth was coming from Naruto. He had one hand flung out toward Sasuke taking up all the room on the mat. Sasuke sat up, slowly adjusting to the blood rushing to his head. Sasuke was resigned to the fact that he was not as stable a person as he wanted people to think. After all the trauma he had been through there was just too much weighing on him. The flash backs were not a first for him, but being in the forest away from Konoha he had begun to let himself come out of his shock and react to being captured.

Sasuke was worn out, and completely unable to deal with any more stress. All he wanted to do was sleep. He lay back down, avoiding the arm that was reaching out to him, and tucked his blanket back around him. He didn't wake up again until hours later, and by that time he was alone in the room.

"Naruto you are not a doctor," a familiar voice said somewhere nearby. It was a distant argument that he might not have heard if he hadn't woken up.

"I don't care," Naruto said. Sasuke could imagine him sitting with his arms crossed and frowning.

"He needs more attention than I can give him. I don't know what was wrong with him but passing out like that isn't normal!" Sakura screeched, her voice shaking the entire building.

They got quiet suddenly, and Sasuke slipped back onto his pillow and closed his eyes just as someone tiptoed into the room to check on him. They leaned over him for a moment, and then quietly snuck back out.

"I think he should come back to Konoha and have Tsunade-sama check on him," Sakura whispered loudly.

"You think he's that bad? Naruto mumbled.

"Well what you described, having a fit like that, was completely psychological. I don't have any sort of jutsu or medicine for that Naruto!" Sakura said emphatically.

"Maybe so, but I really think he's starting to open up. At least I like to think so. Just give us time..."

"Sasuke has to come back now Naruto! I can't stand to see him like this," Sakura began sniffling and let out a quiet sob.

"Come on Sakura chan! Don't get so upset, he's going to be alright," Naruto said confidently.

Sasuke sat up, and glared at them through the wall. If thoughts could kill they would both be dead, but he had no time to murder them right now. He got up and felt his way through the unfamiliar room, trying not to make a sound as they continued talking. He checked for a window in the room but to his dismay there was none. He had to get out some other way. He found a small room adjacent to that one he had slept in, with a small window that he had to squeeze through. They had really chosen this place well.

The grass was damp with dew, and it chilled his toes and ankles without his shoes to protect them. He had been unable to find them in that room, but he was not about to let that stop him. The house was on a steep incline, with jagged rocks covering the ground making it almost impossible for someone without shoes to walk on. He sat slumped and defeated, trapped there. The sound of geese flew over him, and he envied them.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, approaching him cautiously. "So you were awake?"

"Of course. You two were never the most stealthy of ninja," Sasuke snorted.

"I just wanted you to know, we're not going back," explained Naruto. "I don't think it's a great idea right now."

"Do I have a choice?" Sasuke put in sarcastically, drawing away from Naruto's intimate presence.

"Uh... but I know you would just feel trapped. I don't want that for you, even if you would rather die than go back," Naruto stated.

There really was nothing Sasuke needed to say after that, but he was secretly relieved. Now if only he had some shoes. Naruto seemed to read his mind and put two soft leather boots into his lap. They were better than his worn out shoes that he had been wearing since they left the village. He didn't thank Naruto though, the blond already was getting carried away as it was.

"Sakura, it's not going to work any other way," Naruto said stubbornly.

"I still think that if he doesn't get any better than I'm going to insist on going back!" Sakura argued.

"Alright, Sakura chan! Let's just go inside and rest for tomorrow. The mountain is going to be a difficult journey, and we need to collect more food for the trip," Naruto said in a placating tone.

Sasuke stood, and tried to shake off his irritation at his two former teammates. He didn't think he would ever be in this situation again, with these two. They were acting very protective, but he had done nothing to earn such strong emotions in them. If they expected something of him, they were going to be sorely disappointed. Once again he stepped into the small cabin and sat in the corner of his small room. Sakura and Naruto didn't follow him, and for that much he was grateful.

End of Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Blood and Bonds Chapter 9

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: I love Naruto manga but it's so long.

_**Gone Away- Offspring**_

Maybe in another life  
I could find you there  
Pulled away before your time  
I can't deal it's so unfair

And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it feels  
Yeah it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away

Leaving flowers on your grave  
Show that I still care  
But black roses and Hail Mary's  
Can't bring back what's taken from me

I reach to the sky  
And call out your name  
And if I could trade  
I would

And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it stings  
Yeah it stings now  
The world is so cold  
Now that you've gone away  
Gone away, gone away, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Oooooo, yeah oooooo, oooooo, Ohh yeah.

I'll Save Your Soul  
Whoa. Yeaaaaaeeeaaeah. Mm.

I reach to the sky  
And call out your name  
Oh please let me trade  
I would

And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it feels  
Yeah it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away  
Gone away, gone away, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

* * *

Sasuke felt the ache in his body, from all of his wounds that he'd acquired recently and touched the spot that hurt the most on his arm. The month that the Hokage had threatened him with was almost over, and he was beginning to wonder what was going to happen to him. His defeat at Konoha was just the tip of the iceberg. He could feel himself losing his grip on his goals. In place of those goals were his fears and terror of what was going to happen. The cold he felt when he reminded himself that he was alone, the last of his bloodline, made him shiver. Without his vision he was forced to think of all the things he had seen, done, and had done to him. It was almost like a madness he couldn't fight off.

Naruto was sticking closer and closer to his side, emitting some strange emotion that Sasuke couldn't quite grasp. The tension was so thick in the air, and even Sakura had to get away from it, using any excuse to wander off. Her arguments with Naruto about going back were getting more desperate and the Konoha ninja were having such heated debates that they didn't even try to keep it secret anymore. Sasuke's eyes were beginning to feel like black holes in his head, and he was scratching at them constantly trying to stop the eerie feeling he was getting from them. He wished he were able to see somehow, able to go back and understand his brother better. Understand himself better.

Naruto wasn't questioning him like Sakura did, and he didn't try to make him stop scratching his face. He seemed to be waiting for something. Sasuke was beginning to think that they were poisoning him, so he refused to eat. The problems continued. After a few days he felt too weak to continue travelling in the woods, no safety from the rain that plagued them for several days.

They decided to move on, and somehow ended up in a small village. Sasuke stumbled, but before he could fall there was a firm hand on his elbow guiding him and keeping him hostage at the same time. They were taking him into a town, full of innocent people. Sasuke snarled at them, feeling agitated by the shuffling crowd that bumped and jostled him. The poor villagers did not know that he was a criminal, so he made it clear to them. He couldn't keep his bearings though, what with Naruto pushing him on. They entered a building that smelled like alcohol and sour dough, and then up a cold stairwell. Naruto asked for a room, politely, laughing without a care in the world.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked. Sasuke ignored him and continued to lean against the blond's wet shoulder.

A man responded, assumably the innkeeper, and led them into the room with the shrill whine of a metal key. His hollow footsteps signaled his disappearance. The room was even colder than the stairs, and Sasuke realized he was shivering. Naruto pulled him gently to a small cot, and he lay down without protest. Sakura had gone off alone earlier, and Sasuke supposed that Naruto knew the reason.

"Sasuke, I think you are having symptoms of withdrawal from the drugs they used to interrogate you. Don't worry, you should be better within a day or two. By then hopefully Sakura will be back from..." Naruto paused.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke said firmly, relaxing. He hadn't realized how much a bed could mean until he had slept outside for two or three weeks. Time had gone by quickly but he couldn't be sure exactly how long it had been.

"Sasuke, I wanted to ask you something but try not to get mad," Naruto said.

Sasuke waited, hoping that Naruto would take that as a negative sign. Predictably he didn't even notice.

"If I let you leave, let you go free without telling anyone, would you try to get revenge again?" Naruto asked earnestly, whispering as if he hadn't even allowed himself think about it too much. The blond sounded not quite sane, and Sasuke turned toward where he thought he was.

Sasuke stared at him with his useless eyes, sucking in a breath. He knew in his heart that he was nothing without revenge, nothing if not a sad, lonely little chunin. Nothing would make him go back and feel such despair. Revenge was not a part time career choice. It was a death wish, or a lifelong destiny.

Something in Naruto recognized that in him, and tried to get past it. There was some hope still left in the blond's thick head about Sasuke, and it was very tiresome.

"Naruto, I have never had a place in Konoha-"

"That's a lie and you know it! You belong to Kakashi sensei's team!" Naruto half stood, shouting down at him.

Sasuke knew that Naruto had no idea about just how wrong he was. Sasuke began to laugh, thinking about how Naruto's was so eager and trying so hard to get him to change. He was laughing so hard that he began to gasp for air, clutching his wrapped ribs carefully.

"Hey, hey, Sasuke?" Naruto grabbed his shoulder and pulled Sasuke toward him roughly.

"Ouch," Sasuke said, between his laughter. There was so much he wanted to explain to Naruto about his life that Naruto was not getting.

"Naruto, if you let me go, I will kill everyone in that village. Then you and Sakura are going to kill me." Sasuke said.

"That **won't **happen." Naruto said savagely, his hand shaking on Sasuke's arm. "I won't let that happen, Sasuke"

Before he could respond he felt something wet hit his cheek, and then suddenly Naruto was gone. The door slammed so hard he heard the wood crack and thought, damn Naruto was stronger than he had imagined. Sasuke rubbed his hand to taste the salty tear that Naruto had left on his face. It was bitter.

* * *

Sasuke was surprised when Naruto greeted him the next morning as though nothing had happened. It seemed he wasn't the immature child he had been when they had been on the same team. He didn't hold a grudge at all, but he certainly cracked easily. Maybe because Sasuke knew all the right buttons to push.

"They have great ramen here, you should try some for lunch. Tomorrow we should get going again, if you're feeling up to it Sasuke. The weather is a little rainy today so maybe if it's cleared up we can get back," Naruto said, talking in a distracted tone.

He had begun to write something rapidly on a parchment, and the quill scratched loudly. Sasuke tried to follow the swift script with his ears, but the code was unfamiliar.

"You look a little better today, here's some breakfast, I'll just leave it right on your bed." Naruto placed it on the bed, then carefully tied his parchment and slipped it into his clothes.

Sasuke was feeling better than the previous day, it was true. His dreams had been uneventful for once, and he had slept well. He found the bowl of hot rice porridge and ladel, and ate slowly. It tasted home made, and every bite reminded him of something long gone. Since she had died, without meaning to, he had avoided eating food his mother used to cook. It was a weakness that he knew he must get over, and so he ate carefully, trying not to think. It was hot, and the taste was much too sweet, which was a good distraction, and Naruto took it away when he finished. It was a while before the blond returned and Sasuke found himself dopey and tired, and realized he had been given some drug which Naruto had slipped into his food.

Naruto returned and shut the door slowly. Sasuke shifted, feeling the warmth of the sun against his face and trying to get away from it. He didn't want a sunburn even if he was blind, he knew what that would be like with wounds on top of it. Naruto still hadn't moved from his position near the door, and he took a deep breath suddenly.

"I got you some new clothes... bandages, and underclothes. Your clothes are really worn out..." Naruto muttered, almost to himself. Sasuke almost didn't hear him, he was beginning to lose his focus on what Naruto was saying. "Forgive me Sasuke, I didn't want to but I didn't think you'd let me help you clean up."

"So you are drugging me? What did you give me, you bastard?" Sasuke snapped, but it only came out sounding drowsy.

"Not at all. Just a normal sleeping pill. You have to get clean and we are miles from the river, so please don't mind it," Naruto was there already, with a tub of water that splashed noisily, and a cloth.

Sasuke refused to give in easily, but his feeble attempt to get away was hampered by a firm hand on his wrists. He didn't even have the ability to stay awake much less fight it off. He was vaguely aware of a soft touch on his chest and stomach but after that he passed out and couldn't even remember enough to be embarrassed.

End of Chap 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Blood and Bonds Chapter 10

By Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! But love it^.^

Author's Note: Thanks to the kind ratings I am moving forward once again with this fic. But of course my enjoyment is all I really care about whether you like it or not... But don't be rude about my story or I'll find you. Hehe.

* * *

The bindings on his wrist were tight enough to cut into his skin, but he was so weak from the illness that he couldn't budge much anyway. Dizziness had hit him like a sledge hammer as soon as he awoke from his drug induced sleep, and he began to pant. This alerted Naruto that something was wrong and he became so flustered over Sasuke's condition that Sasuke used the last of his strength to kick him in the shin. It was satisfying to hear the grunt of pain even if it wasn't a killing blow... yet. He slowly flexed and stretched his arms to loosen the ties that held him captive, but each movement sent a deep jolt of nausea in his gut. It almost wasn't even worth it. In the back of his mind he acknowledged the face that he was completely defeated in this situation. Powerless, useless, and without a single person to help him achieve his goals, he was nothing and nobody. The cruelest part was that he had to face it now when he was at his lowest point.

Naruto was laying so close to him, trying to comfort Sasuke, as he shivered with fever and sickness, but all he was doing was smothering Sasuke with his smell and presence. He was so hot that it felt like the sun was burning his skin. Sasuke lay moaning, miserable and wretched, and Naruto's pained voice cut through it all with soft words. It was enough to drive a sane man mad. He was surrounded with the memories of his childhood trauma. Only Naruto had given him something... but it was too much to think while so completely devoid of strength. He never wanted to die more than he did just then.

Sasuke could hear ringing in his ears, and someone was talking, but most of it came and went as he felt himself become delirious. His head was hurting and he felt tears on his face.

"Sasuke!"

"Itachi... brother... why?" Sasuke mumbled, unaware of what he was doing or saying.

"You're gonna be alright Sasuke I promise. I won't leave you alone," he said.

"Please brother! I can't.. why did you kill them?" Sasuke was reaching out and a warm hand caught his. It was so strong.

"Sasuke!" Someone was holding him and he clutched them tightly.

"Please don't kill me!" Sasuke was there again, in the house that was once a home, where only a tomb remained. He didn't understand why it had to be this way, only that his parents were dead and he was facing his brother. The coldness in those eyes pierced his heart like daggers. They were the deadly eyes that he knew only too well.

Sasuke struggled lamely but was too weak finally to struggle anymore. The pain he felt was deeper than his strange illness. He was in an agony worse than hell, and nothing would make that better. Nothing could change his sorrow. Only his own death would set him free.

"I won't let you go Sasuke." He was being held but he couldn't even tell who it was, nor why.

"I want to die," Sasuke whispered hoarsely.

"No."

"I hate it," Sasuke was dying already. Every day he was alive, he was dying a little at a time, without his family who he had loved and cherished. They had been so perfect. Maybe the truth was, he just needed their warmth because without it, he couldn't go on.

"You're so strong. So much stronger than anybody else. Sasuke..."

His sleep was uncomfortable and unrestful. He was drenched in sweat, and his head was pounding when he woke up. His lips were so chapped they were bleeding, and his clothes were wrapped around him in uncomfortable knots. He wasn't tied up as tightly so he was able to straighten it. Even that much movement was more than he could handle. He lay down again, winded, heart pounding.

Someone's heavy breathing alerted him that he was not alone. He vaguely recalled somebody there all through his fever, and was irritated and angry. He couldn't even have privacy in his sleep. It was enough to make a trained killer want to... kill somebody. Sasuke snorted, feeling carefully with his hands still tied, and found Naruto's loud snoring nose and covered it. With a loud shout and a thud Naruto fell off the bed.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch."

"Water..." Sasuke said, his throat so dry that he croaked.

"Ah, right," Naruto's steps were light, and he seemed to walk without a sound. It wasn't that way before, something had changed in him. He was hiding something.

The cup was small but Naruto refilled it for him as often as he wanted so that he could rehydrate himself.

Sasuke offered him the cup but when Naruto went to take it he grabbed the blond's arm and pulled him back onto the bed.

"Wha?" Naruto yelled, trying to untangle himself unsuccessfully.

"Aren't you a little off your guard Naruto? Maybe because of this?"

Naruto gasped, because through his light sleep clothes Sasuke knew that Nartuo was hard. It was so obvious in how Naruto was acting, and Sasuke smirked. He was somehow really refreshed and felt like taking some control of this scenario.

"Sasuke- ahh!" Naruto was trying to get Sasuke to release his grip but was trying to be gentle about it so it was unsuccessful.

"You seem to have a problem. Let me help," Sasuke leaned forward and used his tongue and hands to get Naruto off. It was almost pleasurable to hear his oldest friend crying out like that. It almost affected him, but Sasuke was able to contain it.

"Stop!" Naruto didn't want to crush Sasuke's hands after he had been so sick the night before and Sasuke took advantage of that. He was distracting Naruto and giving him something they both had been dancing around since Shino had come along. It was alarmingly easy to get Naruto's weakness like this. He was weak to pleasure, because he had never experienced it before.

"Sasuke stop it I'm gonna-"

Sasuke didn't stop, and in the meanwhile he pushed Naruto down and tried to bind his hands with the robe he had just managed to untie. For a moment he thought he had managed to get free. It was a gamble but as he finished the knot Naruto shoved him over, and ripped free faster than he had anticipated.

"You bastard! You think I'll fall for that?" Naruto was shouting down at him. "I know you well enough by now Sasuke! You shouldn't have done that just to get free!"

"You naive fool, I'll use any means to get away. Even letting you use my body, to get away from Konoha's grasp and then find the strength to hit them when they least expect it-"

Naruto leaned in to bridge the gap between them and kissed him. It wasn't forceful like Sasuke's embrace had been. His lips were there like a whisper, gentle and ticklish, but pleasurable somehow. Sasuke shivered.

"I hate you," Sasuke hissed. Bitterly defeated again, he lay there limply as Naruto gently touched him. Trying to block it out.

"Without you I have no reason to continue," Naruto whispered. Those hated words made him recall his own thoughts about his family.

"Should I kill you then?" Sasuke snapped. The moment he opened his mouth Naruto pushed his tongue past his teeth and gently massaged Sasuke's tongue and mouth. The sensation floored him.

"You're so beautiful," Naruto said, sitting back a little to touch Sasuke's face. Sasuke turned away. "I wish you could see how I see you."

"I wish I could see anything," Sasuke said waspishly. He tensed waiting for Naruto to invade his space again, but Naruto moved away.

"I have to go out for a little bit. Are you going to be alright? You still seem sick," Naruto asked carefully.

"Get out," Sasuke said. He wanted to be alone.

The door opened but there was a slight hesitation. When he was gone Sasuke could still smell him there on the bed, and that was just another added thing to torture him as he lay tied to the bed. He sighed and just shut his eyes, willing his mind to go blank if just for a moment.

End Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Blood and Bonds Chapter 11

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author's Note: Nothing much to say except I hope you are enjoying this! If not move along. Also your feedback is interesting. I find that when people read my stories I see it from their POV cause you can't read my mind so I have to make everything really clear. It's hard but I try.

* * *

Sasuke knew he would regret approaching Naruto with any sexual advances, and he almost immediately did. Naruto was beginning to tie Sasuke to him, and somehow he felt his will to defeat Naruto weakening. His body had already flushed out all of the addictive drugs that Konoha had used to keep him trapped and to interrogate him. Now he was listless, bored and irritated. Naruto had not returned immediately and instead Sakura was there to help him eat lunch. The smile on her face was tight but her eyes were warm. She made sure his ties were tight enough before feeding him.

When he was done she seemed like she wanted to ask him something, but she held her tongue. Sakura had been avoiding being alone with Sasuke and now that she was there, the tension between them was heavy. It seemed she was on her guard with him, and he felt the weight of her stare even if he couldn't see it. The strain on his muscles from being held in an upward position was so uncomfortable that he was beginning to get angry.

"Can you untie me?" Sasuke asked, through clenched teeth.

Sakura stopped whatever she was doing, and it seemed she dropped something. With a sigh she bent to retrieve what sounded like a kunai, and quickly stood again. He listened to her rapid breathing, her steps shifting back and forth. She was afraid of him, more than she had ever shown and it made him want to attack her like a beast that knows it's prey is weak.

"I won't hurt you, I just need to put my arms down. It hurts." Sasuke put his head down on the pillow with a frustrated grunt. The need to move was getting to him, he was uncomfortable and clad in the same sweaty clothes he'd worn for weeks. He smelled too.

"Ok, just ... wait." Sakura was smarter than he figured. She walked out of the room. Sasuke cursed, struggling against the binds. He really was sore, and anxious. For once his head was completely clear and he knew what he had to do.

Sakura returned, but for a moment he thought it was Naruto.

"Hello Sasuke!" Rock Lee exclaimed boisterously. Sasuke got a flash back suddenly, of a boy attacking him with determination and a clear gaze.

"Nhnn." Sasuke was remind of Naruto in a way, this person was untainted. It was almost to a revolting extent.

"That does look uncomfortable Sakura-chan! Let's help Sasuke sit up, don't you agree?" Lee was strong.

He didn't flinch back from Sasuke, but helped him sit up and position his arms comfortably while still keeping him locked up.

"We're going to be on our way soon, but first I have some new clothes for you, if you like," Lee said kindly.

Sasuke could hear the smile in his voice. He was unable to respond. It was times like those that he felt a loathing for himself so keen that he wanted to hurt somebody. Someone as normal as Lee could only be considered a natural enemy of somebody like himself. Yet he represented all those things he loathed about Konoha. It was almost laughable that Sasuke was now being cared for by somebody like that. If his eyes weren't covered and sealed he would have glared. Since he couldn't do that he settled for an indifferent silence.

Changing his clothes was more gratifying than he had thought. Then they ate a quick lunch while Lee chatted happily about his work, and about the various Chuunin whom he had once known and fought with. He even mention Gaara of the sand, whom he seemed to have formed a strange sort of friendship with. Sasuke's mind was completely blown by the idea.

"You seem to be so happy..." Sasuke said softly. He searched the darkness behind his eyes for where he thought Lee was, somewhere on the bed in front of him with a bowl of food. "I wonder if I could have been happy too, if my entire family wasn't dead. If Konoha hadn't forced my brother's hand. I wonder..."

Lee went completely motionless, and he was silent for a long moment.

"Sasuke-kun, I-" He began to speak, his hand touching Sasuke's shoulder gently as though he was afraid he would break.

"The ones who did this to me... created this mess. I will be the one to finish it. So don't speak to me of those people. Because to me they're all walking corpses. Just like you!" Sasuke was almost shouting and he took several breaths to calm himself. He was tensed agains the ropes, hungry for a fight.

"I'm sorry Sasuke kun. For your loss. I'm so terribly sorry. I didn't know... but I will say this. You're strong enough to survive without them. You're so strong that you can forgive Konoha. And you're strong enough to move on, and get past this. Vengeance won't bring them back, but you have to figure that out for yourself." Lee stood, and left the room, with Sakura following close behind.

* * *

The left the small inn in silence, with Sasuke in the lead, walking with clear directions from Lee who followed close behind. Sasuke sneered at them before beginning through the bustling town. The town was not large at all, and as they found the path to the forest Sasuke heard a strange sound that he'd heard before on this trip... it was getting louder as they made their way slowly. Then when they were right next to it, he finally stopped and waited to figure out what it was. It sounded like something trampled over the earth like hundreds of horses hooves.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked, too frustrated to wait finally.

"The water? That's a waterfall!" Lee said excitedly.

When he realized that was what it was he breathed in deeply. The air was very moist but the feeling had been gradual and he hadn't really noticed.

"Come on Sasuke, we have to keep moving in order to get there by nightfall," Sakura's tone was distant, and he nodded. She was trying to distance herself from her emotions.

He realized finally they were probably almost there. He was going to be killed finally. It was over.

Sasuke felt a wild sort of satisfaction, and all the cares he had unhinged and flew away with the wind that whipped him.

"This way Sasuke, be careful of the boulder to your right!" Lee warned from nearby. It felt as though he was trying to be gentle with Sasuke, like he was fragile.

"Nn..." Sasuke carefully skirted the giant rock after locating it with his walking stick.

The day wore on slowly, and the time seemed to be endless. He was drenched in sweat from struggling to walk as smoothly as possible without his sight. The helpful hints from Lee were irritating but useful. Nobody had even tried to guide him this way, and it was a little humbling.

He wondered where Naruto had disapeared to, since he was about to die he had almost expected Naruto to be the one to do the honors. Even if he did die here, Naruto would be the one he would haunt until the end of his days. He would never let them forget him.

It was getting hotter as they moved, and the road they travelled was getting steeper and more treacherous. Sasuke was relying more on Lee, who eventually put Sasuke's hand on his shoulder, trusting him not to attack. It was not a wise move, but it surprised him so much that he was too busy analyzing it to really act on it right away. He was becoming strangely lightheaded, as the heat stroke from the sun that he feel burning him on his face, his neck, and his arms. He wanted to ask them if this was the end, should he pray? If they thought he was going down easily they were very mistaken.

They passed a very large old tree, so huge that they had to go around it a few yards in order to avoid its mammoth roots. Sasuke was listening to the sounds beyond the water, which was a challenging task. He moved slowly, stalling Lee, getting the sensation of being watched. Lee called his name twice before he would move on.

He was irritable, feeling too vulnerable out in the day light with no cover or method of defense. Somehow this situation was becoming strange, and he was starting to wonder if he was the only one who felt a strange itch in his back. Sakura had begun chatting with Lee about something, and while they were distracted something flew and hit Sasuke in the arm. After that everything was chaos.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Blood and Bonds Chapter 13

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: I am glad you guys seem to like this fic. I hope you continue to enjoy....

When he awoke he knew that somehow Sakura and Lee had walked them into a trap, and he had been exposed to a raid, and taken captive by bandits. Where they were going again he had no clue. What he did know was that these were loud boisterous men who were speaking in some thick language that he was unfamiliar with. They were traveling quickly, and obviously assumed he was just a prisoner. They must be assuming that he was somebody worth a bounty, but in that respect they wouldn't be far off. He was calm, and completely still, waiting for whatever they might do, yet saving his energy so that he could make his escape. The only problem was that now he was among petty thieves and criminals, who had no knowledge of his family's claim to fame, and their "crimes". On the other hand, they seemed curious about him, and especially about the seal on his face.

Sasuke was aware of the large group around him, and was jostled and pushed around from shoulder to shoulder. They were carrying him at first, then he was put in a cart that rocked and jumped high when the wheels hit rocks. Sasuke was still, and paying close attention to the direction, the temperature, and even noting that the sounds of animals were getting more distant. In this situation he was not sure if he could escape or if a dubious rescue from Sakura and Lee was forth coming. They had been shouting when he last heard them, and that had been hours back. Now he sniffed the dusty air and waited for a sign that he could make his move. As it was they must be entering a village, or some hide out. There were more travelers all around him.

Sasuke couldn't understand what they were saying, but only catching a few familiar words here and there. It was a enough to make him concerned, but he forced himself to be calm. His heart beat slowed, and he breathed deeply. The afternoon was almost through, and the night air was becoming cool and windy. He smelled their sweat, thick in the air, and he noticed that they were slowing more and more, as though they had travelled a long way. Finally calls greeted them, and the loud creak of gates led them into something like a hideout or town. The men immediately unloaded him from his cart and led him stumbling down a hill. He was strong but very proud, and this was more than he would accept from anyone. With a snarl he broke away, his fingers aimed toward the spot below the loud breathing of the man that was shoving him. The man choked and fell. He was dead, and then next two that approached him were not so lucky. He hit a few vital points that left them unable to breath until they eventually died. Sasuke sneered, standing still beside them as many more feet approached.

"You should not test my arrow little man," a thick voice said, and the sound of bows being welded echoed in his ears. The same voice began barking orders, and some men approached Sasuke and made sure he was secured inside a small building that smelled of rotting corpses and mold. He assumed it was a prison of sorts, or a punishment for rogue bandits that didn't follow orders.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. He was now a prisoner of these men, who knew nothing about him, and didn't know that one false move and he would kill them all. He found this hysterical. The nervous energy was building like a bubble around him, making the stupid thieves sweat. They were the ones in trouble not him.

"Shut him up." The thick voice ordered. Someone hit him on the back of the head and he was out.

* * *

When he woke up, he was laying on a bed of animal skin fur, dark brown with spots. Something he had never seen before. Then he realized that something was off, something had changed as he slept. He touched his hair, which was so dirty now and smelled bad even to him. Then he understood. The blindfold complete with the seal... was gone. He stared around, blinked a bit, and stared some more. He felt like the world was shining all around him, although nothing really had changed. Sasuke wondered if Sakura and Lee had found the trail already and if they were looking for him. That would be fine, because he now had the ability to get away. They didn't know and he could slip away even if they did find him again. His sight was distracting him, and his brain was beginning to pump with adrenaline and anticipation.

Before he could test his eyes, somebody entered. The man was huge, with scars and tattoos all over his body. His eyes were light green, and his hair was blond almost like Naruto's except darker and long, tied behind his back. Sasuke lay completely relaxed. He finally felt whole again, his mind so clear and he didn't need to touch or smell or listen to know where he was and who was with him. He watched like a cat ready to pounce on a very large rat. The bandit had a large knife at his side, and two small ones hidden under his green pants.

He didn't look at Sasuke at all, but moved around the tent naturally as though having a boy behind him on his bed was the most normal thing in the world. He must have thought Sasuke was a slave of some sort, for why else would he have been tied up? Sasuke considered torturing him for hours, days even. He could die slowly like that if Sasuke stabbed him with his own knife.

"You are awake," the man said unnecessarily. He took in Sasuke's form toe to head and back again, and seemed to like what he saw. He was leering, with a predatory gleam that Sasuke had seen before in powerful ninja, but in lust for power as opposed to this strange desire emanating from him.

Sasuke shrunk away from him, drawing him closer so that he would be within reach. The man followed, hovering over him with little grace.

"Do you like pain, boy?" The man asked.

"No," Sasuke didn't bother to act, he was anticipating this so much that he stared at the man. His eyes must have flickered to the Sharingan for a moment, then back again, because the man hesitated, not quite sure what he had seen. "Do you?"

The full force of the Sharingan eye hit the man's unprotected mind like a single kunai, piercing his brain with it's power and driving him mad. The man had no time to scream for help, he simply fell over, dead. The strength of the attack was too much, but he had been waiting for this for too long. Blood splurted out of the man's ears, eyes, and nose. It was so good to have it back under his control that he simply looked at his kill for a while. The camp seemed almost peaceful to him now. His long waiting was over.

Voices approached and he slipped up and out of the tent, moving with slow confidence. The men that tried to stop him realized their mistake too late, and the other simply looked on in fear and confusion. Sasuke smiled, and walked, then began to run as the wildness of adrenaline and dark joy took him over. Those fools had been stupid to come so close to their deaths without any fear, and now they had learned.

End of Chapter Twelve TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Blood and Bonds Chapter 13

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Edited

Sasuke laughed bitterly to himself as he realized Naruto would never stop coming after him. The bitterness was aimed at himself, when he finally understood that he knew this would happen. It was natural, and he was glad. Glad, because although it meant they would both die, Sasuke wouldn't be alone. He would die with Naruto.

It wasn't long before Naruto caught up to him, but he didn't approach immediately. He waited for Sasuke at a distance when Sasuke had stopped for a short rest. It was a delicate struggle between them and Naruto was always careful to approach Sasuke indirectly. The blond sat down in the shadow of the leaves and waited.

After some time Sasuke swore under his breath, and finally turned and acknowledged Naruto's presence. To his complete lack of surprise Sasuke realized that Naruto had fallen asleep. The moron didn't even have a clue that Sasuke was approaching him impatiently, with a very cross expression on his face and a chakra raring to try out his renewed power once again.

"Naruto!" Sasuke snapped. A light snore was the answer he received.

Sasuke wanted to punch Naruto in the face just to prove what a complete idiot he was.

How little Naruto had grown, and how little Naruto really knew about him. Nothing, Naruto knew nothing about him. But Sasuke could tell by Naruto's strong fierce eyes that maybe there was something inside of Naruto that called for Sasuke to consider him as an equal, and to count him. Naruto had always required that kind of acknowledgement. Truth be told Naruto really shouldn't have to be told, what with all of the friends he accumulated. Naruto had gained power, and he had strong bonds that only served to alienate Sasuke further.

Sasuke didn't punch him, and the longer he stood there the more he thought about Naruto's worth. Sasuke had lived at times just because he knew Naruto was waiting for him.

With another curse he knelt down and did the thing he had told himself he wouldn't ever do again. He kissed Naruto, his desires warring with him brain, which told him to run away.

A hand came up and brushed the over grown bangs on his cheek, and Sasuke opened his eyes. Naruto's were still closed, but his hand was there, gloved in a brown leather material. The smell of the hide was strong and reminded him of Konoha. Sasuke tried to stay in the here and now, but it was very difficult. With effort he focused on Naruto's face, his blond eyebrows and lashes, and his tan skin.

Was it because of the nine tails that Naruto had immaculate skin? Sasuke snorted to himself.

"You're leaving?" Naruto asked, his voice strained.

Naruto's eyes were several shades of blue, each mingling with a tint of grey just at the center. Sasuke had never seen eyes that color until he met Naruto, and they had struck him as beautiful even then.

"I have things to settle, and I wanted to let you know that I won't stop until they're done," Sasuke said. His eyes were on some distant spot, his mind on his memories.

"Why do you have to go? Isn't it enough to just be free?" Naruto asked, hopelessly.

"You're so simple, everything is black and white with you. I can't let this go." Sasuke said, with a final tone.

Naruto stood as if to follow and Sasuke suddenly leapt up into a taller branch and dashed across through the tree branches and far into the forest. Naruto growled in frustration, and leapt after him, desperately.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

A twig snapped at his feet, and the tree he was standing on became a rope and tangled around his legs, leaving him hanging upside down twenty feet in the air.

A whisper of air was his only warning as a hand snaked around his neck and tightened. Natuto gasped, and turned his head as far as he could despite the pinching sensation Of that grip. Sasuke stood on the next branch down, head level with Naruto's.

"I don't want you to think you are the only one who can bind someone to him. I have a power that belongs only to the Uchiha. With this you can not have anyone other than me. You will never marry. You're mine," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto frowned, trying to think as the blood was rushing into his brain. That sounded ominous. Sasuke looked into his eyes and the sharingan appeared, looking somehow sharp as a knife on top and round on bottom, like a kunai. Naruto saw visions of him and Sasuke standing side by side, naked, and Sasuke cut his hand with a ninja star. Naruto cringed and hissed at the sight.

"I bind thee, Naruto. You are impotent to any but myself. Don't forget me, even in your sleep. Even in pain, even in death. We are one," Sasuke whispered into his ear, hypnotically.

Dumbly Naruto nodded, since there was no denying the power of this truth. He already knew this, and now Sasuke did as well.

Sakura and Lee found him there later, and cut him down from the tree. Eventually Naruto woke and they offered him some fresh food before they could continue. He was tired, but the food made him feel better.

Naruto touched the place on his hand where Sasuke had cut it and mixed their blood together. It was an old tradition that wedded people did in Leaf. Sadly, Naruto would probably never get to fulfill the bonds that had been made strengthen and grow, to create happiness and love. Sasuke had given him even more reason to find him now, and he would fulfill his duties as one bonded for life.

The End


End file.
